Roommates
by LottePhan
Summary: Nadir Kahn and Erik Destler are two bachelors living on the Upper East Side of Manhattan and are in search of a roommate. Modern Day
1. Chapter 1

**LottePhan: I in now way shape or form own The Phantom of the Opera or any of its characters; I just borrow them from time to time. Please enjoy. **

_In search of a room mate: 3 bedroom, 3 bath, large kitchen, dining room, living room, washing and dryer machines, balcony views and many more luxurious amenities at the Trump Palace 200 East 69th Street, New York City. RENT: for the low price of 400 dollars a month. Please contact Nadir Kahn at 914-555-6944. _

Christine Daae read over the notice over and over again. It was too good to be true. The apartment photos looked great, the pricing was just right and she didn't mind living with strangers.

She reached for her cell phone and dialed the number. It rang for several moments when a man who sported a British accent answered the phone, "Nadir Kahn, how may I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Christine and I am interested in being your room mate."

"Well then sweetheart would you like to meet me for dinner to discuss this more in detail?"

"That's sounds great, what time?" Christine said a little too eagerly.

Nadir laughed at the girl's enthusiasm, "Let's say tonight at 9, _Stir_, 1st Avenue on 73rd Street."

"Sounds perfect, I will see you there."

"Until then, bye Christine." The line went dead.

Nadir smiled to himself. The first and only person to answer his ad in two weeks turned out to be a young woman. He knew Erik would have a field day with this. Yet again Erik didn't specify whom he could rent out the room to, only that he does it as soon as possible. And it wasn't really Nadir's fault that no one wanted to move in with two bachelors on the Upper East Side.

Christine walked into her parent's Westchester home after an afternoon at the mall searching for the perfect outfit to wear to go for a job interview at the Metropolitan Opera House and to meet her new room mate that night. It was 4'oclock and Christine's step mom, Marni was in the tea room having tea. Christine placed her packages in the foyer, and hung up her white Calvin Klein jacket in the closet. Her floral sun dress clung nicely to her curves and flowed from her hips as she walked into the parlor to join her step mother for tea.

"Christine, you're late." Marni said annoyed with Christine's lack of haste.

"I'm sorry, Marni. I had to buy a new out fit for tonight. I have a job interview and I am meeting my new roommate for dinner." Christine said as she floated through the tea room.

This room was an addition her father and Marni put on the house. It was a circular room over viewing the lake behind the house. There were windows surrounding the whole room, the sun being the only source of light. The white porcelain china tea set in the center of the white laced table cloth embroidered with pale pink and yellow flowers. Assorted finger sandwiches and 100 calorie cookies and crumpets were delicately laid out on silver platters. Her parent's surely lived a glamorous life.

"What time is your train?" Marni asked as she sipped her cup.

"5:16, which will get me into Grand Central a little after 6 to be at my interview at 7." Christine said as she grabbed a cucumber sandwich from the platter.

"Which car are you taking? Marni asked, even more annoyed with Christine's table manners, or lack of.

"The Audi, daddy doesn't want me driving anything else." This time with a cookie stuffed in her mouth.

"Christine that is disgusting!" referring to Christine talking with her mouth open. "You do realize that having table manners isn't something you do some of the time, it's all the time. What did they teach you in that boarding school?"

During her schooling, Christine attended boarding school in Connecticut. It was an all girl school that trained little girls to become dignified ladies; it also had a very big music and arts program. Christine was in love with the arts, but when her mother died, the flame went out for her dreams to be on the stage. She would much rather work with theater life. This is why she is to be interviewed to be the personal assistant to Erik Destler, the owner of the Metropolitan Opera House and composer that evening.

"Oh forgive me." Christine said sincerely. "I'm going to go get ready, good bye Marni."

"Good luck, Christine." She called after Christine who had dismissed herself from the room, embarrassed of how she was behaving in there.

Christine arrived at her interview on time. Her hair was pulled back; she wore a white button down collared shirt with a black skirt that could have been more modest. She wore her distance glasses in hopes that it would make her look smarter.

She was called into Mr. Destler's office; she kept her head down when she entered the room, taking a seat opposite Destler's.

"Christine Daae? Is it?" He said correctly. His voice was strong, stern and just powerful. This caught Christine's attention.

She gasped as she looked up and saw the masked man, and he gasped when he saw her eyes.

She composed herself as quickly as possible, "Yes that is correct." She said very airy and almost absent minded.

"Shall we begin then?" he cleared his throat. She could only nod. "Good, then tell me about you."

She stared right into his eyes. Knowing that he was just as uncomfortable with her and she was with him, "Well, I have been my father's secretary since I was sixteen at his music company-"

"Yes that I know by your resume," he interrupted. "Tell me something I don't already know." He was annoyed and getting bored of her

Christine was truly scared now. She had never felt so intimidated in her whole life, but she couldn't show her weakness now. Not if she wanted this job, "Ok…" her voice trailed off.

Erik was loosing his patience, this girl was no better than any other that he had seen before. "Ms. Daae? May I be frank?" he said coldly. Christine went white. "You know what I think? I think you think that life will be served to you on a silver platter. You don't need to work for anything; you have amazing credentials because your daddy gave you a job at one of the best music companies in the country. Your schooling is impressive because you could afford to get the best education to get the best grades to get into the best college. But when it comes down to it, you have nothing to offer. You are no different than all the other pretty, spoiled girls who walk into this office demanding a job from me because they think they know what I want and they will talk about their schooling and their previous jobs, I do not need someone who is trained to tell me what I want to hear."

She felt anger rising in her. How dare he say such things to her? He doesn't know anything about her.

He saw her fuming, this made him smile crookedly. He kept talking her down, "You may leave now, and you could try to apply at Hooters or another people pleaser facility."

This pushed Christine over the edge. She stood up from her chair and leaned over his desk. She was towering over him and it was his turn to listen to her, "Now you listen here, Mr. Destler I don't give a flying fuck what you think about me. You asked for a fucking resume, what the hell I have been doing for 23 fucking years and you think you can tell me who I am? You don't know me, you don't know where I've been what I've done and what I have had to endure to get to where I am today. So get off your high horse, and stop pretending like you are better than me." she erupted. She didn't yell but she was pretty damn angry.

Erik stood up and got close to Christine's face. She didn't back down as he was much taller than her and bigger too, "It appears I was wrong about you."

She gulp, "Yes, yes you were." She sounded trying to calm her anger.

"Well then, I will see you first thing Monday morning, congratulations you got the job." He smiled. He backed away from her shocked face. He turned his back to her smiling to himself on how ridiculous she looked. He knew he was going to have fun with this one; she was exactly what he was looking for, "Good night, Ms. Daae." He said in a sing song way. He picked up his phone and made a call.

Christine picked up her purse and headed out the door, still confused on what just happened, "Thank you?" she called to him, turning around before leaving.

He nodded to her, and she left.

Nadir sat at the bar alone. He kept checking his cell phone to see how late this Christine girl was. He was having a feeling he had been stood up, which was weird for him who always had a date and was usually never seen without a woman on his arm. Whether it was his looks or his charm, women flocked to him he had to fight them off with a stick. He could see all the single women checking him out at the bar; normally he would flirt with the prettiest one and end up having her in his bed by the end of the night. But as the digital numbers on his cell phone shined "9:26" he couldn't think of women, just a woman. Christine Daae.

Christine sat in the back of the taxi cab where she took off the white button down to reveal the strapless black cocktail dress that left little to the imagination of her petite body. She pulled her hair from the pony tail holder and let her straightened hair cascade down her back. The taxi was stopped due to the traffic which made it easier for Christine to reapply her make up, a little more dramatically than she had for her interview. She stared at her cell phone, she was freaking out over the fact she was going to be over a half hour late and she was starving. She dialed Nadir's number that she saved that morning.

Nadir looked down at his vibrating phone. _Finally _Nadir thought to himself. He answered the phone, "Christine? Where are you, love?" he spoke into the phone, he sounded worried.

"Hi Nadir, I'm in a cab and there is major traffic but I am like 4 blocks away so I will just pay the man and walk."

"Alright, but be careful." He said very concerned over the thought of her walking in the dark by herself to the restaurant.

"Don't worry I will be there 10 minutes tops." She said reassuringly. "Ok? Bye."

The line went dead and Nadir began to feel uncomfortably nervous for her.

As she promised Christine arrived at _Stir _within 10 minutes. She was escorted by a hostess to a table where Nadir was already seated at. He scooted out of the semi-circle booth to stand before her as she approached him. Nadir's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped as his eyes beheld the beauty that was Christine.

She almost glided into the room in her stiletto heels that made her stand 3 inches taller, by the looks of it; with out them she was rather petite. She had very long longs for someone of her size, probably due to her hips being higher on her torso. The black cocktail dress was tight and clung to the curve of her hips and breasts. Nadir was trying not to stare, but her cleavage was too enticing not to make him stare at her well endowed bosom. Her neck was long and regal that was draped with her dark straightened hair that held volume and shine. She smiled nervously toward Nadir; her lips were beautifully crafted and had a gorgeous smile, but the most amazing feature of this woman was her eyes. They were nothing like he had ever seen before. They were a gray-blue color; it could possibly pass for silver. Her eye make up made them pop and shine and she shook hands with Nadir.

"Oh no," Nadir said laughing. "You are way too gorgeous. I wasn't expecting anyone this lovely living with me." He was joking but Christine was so nervous she couldn't tell whether he was serious or not. "I'm kidding, Christine. Please let's sit down and get started."

She slid over into the booth with Nadir closely behind. He distinctively put his arm around her shoulders. She looked at him and smiled. "So Nadir, tell me more about this apartment of yours?" she said mock sophistically.

"Well I have the contracts right here for you to sign and then you can move in this weekend. It's 400 a month, which includes everything the building and the apartment, has to offer. And we have a food cycle which one week I will be buying food the next week Erik will buy food then the next week you will buy food and so on. We don't have many rules so don't worry. Your room has a bathroom so full privacy. All you need to do is sign." He said handing out the piece of paper to her.

She looked over the contract, and signed her name on the bottom, "Congratulations, Nadir I am now your roommate." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright enough business lets get some drinks and food, I hope you eat, Christine." He winked at her. He picked up the menu for both of them to look at. They decided to share an Ocean Platter which included shrimp canapés, shrimp cocktail, crab cakes, and ahi tuna sashimi. The place was famous for their martinis so Nadir and Christine both ordered one and shared them with each other. Nadir ordered a passion fruit martini and Christine ordered a peach martini.

They ate, drank and talked for a long time. Both Christine and Nadir knew they were going to be the best of friends. They talked of their lives and what they liked. Nadir got over his lust for Christine and began to admire her as a person, which was weird for him being a notorious womanizer.

Nadir paid for the meal, but not without a fight from Christine who wanted to pay for half or least for their dessert which was strawberries and whipped cream with a moet & chandon - brut rose champagne. But Nadir insisted that he would pay threatening to not let her see the apartment that night, and she was very excited to meet her new home.

Nadir unlocked the door into the apartment; Christine stepped into the foyer to see the beige living room. The couch was light blue and could have been the most comfortable thing she had ever sat on. The walls were decorated with the most unique paintings, some famous, some modern. There were some candles throughout the living room as fresh flowers. There was a cream arm chair that had a stand next to it clustered with papers and a coffee cup; _I guess Nadir forgot to clear that one_ Christine laughed to herself. Nadir immediately saw the mess and hurried to clean it up, "I'm sorry about that, we are usually either really clean or really messy around here." He said walking into the kitchen which was very large. Big kitchens excited Christine for she loved to cook and liked to have space when she does it.

"May I ask why?" she said.

"Well it's like this; we are either here a lot or not here at all." He explained simply.

Christine nodded her head and headed back to the living room to sit back on the couch. She was admiring the black grand piano, it was beautifully crafted and in fine condition. She sat down and played a sad prelude to a song that she had written when she was a bit younger.

As Christine played her thoughts wondered off and forgot of Nadir's presence. Nadir entered the living room with two glassed of Pinot Noir in his hands to see Christine playing with such grace, and then she began to sing.

_You can see that I swim  
Through the sea of painful  
You have watched as I pull  
Myself from the floor  
And you were there when I  
Built my tower like pebbles in the rain  
Trying to balance all that I had left  
With what I didn't have anymore_

_But would you tear my castle down  
Stone by stone  
And let the wind run through my windows  
'Til there is nothing left but a battered rose  
Would you tear my castle down  
Stone by stone  
And let the wind run through my windows  
'Til there is nothing left but a battered rose  
_

_You seem so devoted  
Your love is unconditional  
You were self-promoted  
I never asked you  
You were my everything  
My apparitional faith  
Where are you when I am screaming to my God  
What am I coming to_

But would you tear my castle down  
Stone by stone  
And let the wind run through my windows  
'Til there is nothing left but a battered rose  
Would you tear my castle down  
Stone by stone  
And let the wind run through my windows  
'Til there is nothing left but a battered rose

If I had another place to go  
Would you break me, is it that you know  
I have no choice but to rebuild again  
I'm tied so hard I can't remember when  
I last walked free upon these feet of mine  
But I'll draw the line  
There will come a Time  
When I am stronger  
Your words won't hurt any longer

But would you tear my castle down  
Stone by stone  
And let the wind run through my windows  
'Til there is nothing left but a battered rose  
Would you tear my castle down  
Stone by stone  
And let the wind run through my windows  
'Til there is nothing left but a battered rose  


_'Til there is nothing nothing left  
'Til there is nothing nothing left  
'Til there is nothing left  
Will you tear my castle down  
Will you tear my castle down  
Will you tear my castle down_

She ended rather dramatically. She sat there on the piano bench with her head down, a single tear running down her cheek. Nadir stood up from the coach and began to applaud. That instantly got Christine's attention and she turned bright red as she realized what she had just done.

"I am so sorry, sometimes I just forget myself." She was very embarrassed.

"No, Christine you are amazing. You are going to fit in here just fine." He approached her. "Both Erik and I are into the music scene; don't be embarrassed you are extremely talented. Erik is going to love you." He said reassuringly. She smiled nervously.

"So may I see my bedroom?"

**LottePhan: Alright this is the new idea and I hope you all enjoy it. The song "Castle Down." Was written and performed by the beautiful and talented Emilie Autumn. I will be receiving a lot of help from my friend Wandering-Recluse. So please read/review and let me know if this is worth pursuing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**LottePhan: I in now way shape or form own The Phantom of the Opera or any of its characters; I just borrow them from time to time. Please enjoy. **

That following weekend Christine hired a moving truck and as soon as she knew it she stood in her empty bed room at her parent's house. She didn't feel sad or cried about leaving for she never had any emotional connection to the room. She only used it when she came home on holiday from school and recently when she moved out of her old apartment in the city.

She stared out onto the Hudson River as the train ran beside it, Westchester was like a different world from the city. Westchester was a fake high society life that Christine did not want a part of. Whereas the city held opportunity for anyone who tread its streets, it doesn't matter who you are as long as you have something to offer. Sure it was nice to wake up late to the sound of birds chirping and the sun light streaming into your bedroom room through lace curtains, but it was also something Christine needed to escape. Being sheltered was something that felt almost unhealthy to her, being pampered by objects and money doesn't hold the same value as being pampered by love, which was something Christine craved the most, love and freedom.

Upon arriving to her new apartment, which she found herself alone, she realized how nice it was to be able to call something her own again. Nadir was out all day, claiming to get out of her way while she moved in, what he was really doing she could only wonder to know.

Meanwhile Nadir had gone to visit Erik at the Opera House, and once he had arrived there he could see that Erik would not be enjoying his company today, not that he ever really did.

The cast of Erik's new opera were lined up on the stage as Erik criticized each player, harshly. He was screaming and ranting from the balcony; if everyone in the theater weren't deathly afraid of him they could find this scene rather hilarious, which Nadir did.

Erik hid himself in the grand tier; the lights were off in the house so no one could see him, which made the whole effect even more terrifying. His booming voice echoed through out the silent theater, "And furthermore, don't even bother coming back if you are just going to stand there and bastardize my music," that was his last remark on the topic. "Now go take a break and come back and show me something bearable."

Nadir saw as everyone on stage quickly made there way out of sight. He laughed to himself to see how easily manipulated Erik had all these people. Erik rose from his seat and headed to his office, Nadir assumed considering where else in bloody hell else would that man go?

Nadir appeared before Erik's closed door when he abruptly heard him yell, "Go away, Nadir." Before Nadir even had the chance to knock on the door. But he entered anyway.

"You really need to stop doing that. It's actually starting to freak me out." He said as he sat in the chair opposite Erik's desk.

"Don't be ridiculous, I saw you in the theater. I am not _that_ good." He sounded annoyed. He didn't even look at his friend, a term he used loosely. Erik didn't have any friends and he wanted to keep it that way. People annoyed him to a large extent, but Nadir has been the only person to tolerate him all these years so he kept him around.

Nadir could see Erik was in one of his moods so he tried not to piss him off royally considering he had never mentioned Christine to Erik. _Speak of the devil_ Nadir thought to himself as the caller ID on his cell phone showed the girl was calling him. "Hey Chris, how's the unpacking going for you?"

"Not too bad, I just finished up a few things, but I have a quick question." The little voice said on the other side of the phone.

"What is it?"

"Do you happen to know any strong young men who can help me assemble my bed?" she asked with a mock seductive tone. "Then maybe we can use it later." She started giggling, not being able to keep up her joke.

Nadir began to sweat as Erik lifted his eye brows, curious to know what his new roommate wanted from Nadir. Nadir began to stutter but couldn't form any words.

"Nadir? Are you there? I was just kidding. But I really do need help, there are so many pieces and I have no idea what I'm doing." She moaned.

"I-uh…" Nadir started to speak, but got no where with that.

Now Erik was very interested in this telephone conversation that caused Nadir's wide eyed jaw dropped appearance, "What does he want?" Erik demanded as he approached him with a stern voice and air.

"Uhhh-er, he uh needs help putting a bed together…" Nadir said stupidly, he held the phone against his chest.

Erik nodded his head still giving a confused look to Nadir, he was up to something and he was going to find out what he was hiding from him, "Tell him we will be home at 6."

Nadir's hair rose at the realization that Erik was coming home that night. If he had known Erik was going to be home he wouldn't have let Christine move in this weekend. He turned his attention to the clock that hung on the wall the current time was 4 o'clock and that meant he had no time left to stall Erik from finding out about Christine. He also had a date that night and couldn't save Christine from the inevitable explosion Erik was going to have. _Well this sucks_ he thought to himself.

"We will be home at 6 to help you with the bed." He said monotone.

"Alright? I guess I will see you later then?" the confused voice said on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah…ummm good bye" Nadir quickly hung up the phone and pretended nothing was wrong when Erik shot him a look.

There was nothing in this world that went under Erik's nose unseen, he knew Nadir was up to something and he was inclined to find out, "Is there something wrong, Nadir?" he asked letting on to Nadir that he did know something was afoot.

"What would make you think something was wrong?" he laughed nervously. "Do you want me to get you anything from the market? I am going to run over there now and get out of your way." Trying to get Erik off the subject of his uneasiness, a plan that would be soon foiled by Erik's persistent thoughts.

"Now, now Nadir tell me old friend what seems to be the problem?" He came closer to Nadir. Now Nadir wasn't one to be afraid of Erik, knowing him all these years that his intimidating stature was nothing but a facade he uses to keep people way, but Nadir was also aware that Erik has one dark temper and will possibly murder him for renting out the room to Christine.

Nadir gulped, "Well Erik the thing is…uhhh" he was about to tell him everything but Erik's stare was growing darker and more intense.

"Go on, Nadir." He said a little too nonchalant for Nadir's liking. So he lied…again.

"Well I have a date tonight and I didn't realize you were coming home today and I feel like I should introduce you to Chris considering you aren't a good people person," he rambled, this made Erik more aggravated. "And I don't want it to be awkward when you and Chris are home alone tonight."

"Then what do you suggest, Nadir?" he asked.

"Could it be possible that we leave sooner, so I can introduce you two and I can be on my merry way?" he smiled nervously. "That and I will have a witness when you murder me." he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing lets go."

**LottePhan: Okk this was short, I was planning on making this into two parts but I couldn't make you wait any longer for I am no where near completing what was to be part two so I am very sorry and I will try to have it up ASAP but for now read/review let me know what's up. Don't be too harsh I am a sensitive soul and I'm not trying to write a masterpiece I am 16 years old so I don't really give a damn if it's good. Thanks to those who have liked it so far. **


	3. Chapter 3

**LottePhan: I in no way shape or form own The Phantom of the Opera or any of its characters; I just borrow them from time to time. Please enjoy.**

As she waited for her roommates to come home she decided to test out her new shower. She had been setting things up all day and she was anything but clean and pretty. Her bathroom was a very pale blue newly decorated with a glass cabinet that held her linens, soaps, shampoos, conditioners and make up. She bought a new cream colored bath mat that lay at the side of her bath/shower which was draped with a rubber ducky shower curtain (that was too cute to not to buy). She had placed aroma candles around the bathroom to enable deep relaxation along with some scented oils that lined up on the counter of her sink.

She stripped out of her spandex and giant T-shirt, things she never usually wore due to her fashionable life style and released her hair from her pony tail to reveal the mess of curls she would have normally straightened. She stood in her naked glory as she waited for the water to warm up. She placed her Ipod into the counsel so that it could play aloud. She turned the dial to her David Bowie play list and let the sound of his sensually intoxicating voice take over. She had the hugest crush on him ever since she was a little girl and saw him in the film _Labyrinth_.

The songs were shuffled, and as she began to wash her hair with her pomegranate scented shampoo the song "Life on Mars" began to play and she instantly began to sing along. Her favorite thing about the shower or the bathroom to be specific is that it had the greatest acoustics ever.

Nadir ran into the grocery store while Erik waited in the car, Erik hated to be seen in such a place that he felt was beneath him but Nadir knew it was because he didn't want more people than he needed to stare at his masked face. Nadir wanted to stall for time though he really couldn't afford much more due to Erik's lack of patience and fierce temper would have him ringing Nadir's cell phone if he spent more than 10 minutes in the super market.

Erik sat in the back seat of the car. He enjoyed the idea of tinted windows; it was as if the car wore its own mask. He could see everything but no one could see in, and that's how he liked it, in the shadows out of sight and yet still knowing what was going on in the world.

But with Nadir being so shady Erik had to wonder to himself what could possibly be wrong. Surely it had to do with the new roommate, Nadir couldn't hide the obvious fear and dread that took over when he had announced of his returning home after a fortnight living in the theater. So what of the new roommate that could make Nadir so hesitant on Erik meeting him, was he unprepared for his mask? What did Nadir tell the poor fellow of him? All these questions remained unanswered as Nadir took his sweet time in the grocery store knowing very well of how Erik gets when he waiting for too long.

Erik's foot began to shake, a terrible habit that he could not control once it began as he became even more eager to know what the deal was. As he thought of the endless possibilities, they got worse and worse as he thought of the many things that could be wrong with this Chris, fellow. Ranging but not limited too: He could have been divorced and children could be visiting the apartment on scheduled times, he could be as promiscuous as Nadir was, he could be a hoarder, he could be a little punk who blasts rap music, but then Erik thought of something that was realistic: maybe Chris was gay? That wouldn't be a bad thing, Erik thought to himself seeing as he has no problem with the homosexual community. But maybe Nadir thought that he wouldn't be ok with sharing an apartment with a gay man.

As Erik came to the conclusion of the mystery that was his roommate, Nadir had finished putting the groceries in the trunk and had entered the vehicle, "I know your secret." Erik said with a sly grin. He laughed to himself as he saw the pure horror displayed on Nadir's face.

"Why Erik, what are you referring to?" he asked hesitantly. _Shit fuck I am so screwed. There are so many things in my life I haven't accomplished! I will never know what it is like to sleep with a super model which I planned to do tonight with Natasha, but no I will be dead for Erik will murder me. _

"I know all about Chris, and I am quite surprised that you would think so low of me." Erik said frankly.

Nadir's face went from "deer in the headlights" to the oh-so attractive "huh?" expression. "What?"

"What gave you the idea I am homophobic, Nadir?" that was not what Nadir was expecting. "I mean I am hip, in on all the new fads, I am not completely medieval…"

"Hold on. Did you just say you were hip and then used the word fad?" Nadir burst out laughing. "The 90's called and they want their terminology back."

Erik was not amused, "The 90's called and they want their joke back." He retorted. Laughing at his clever come back. _Erik: 1 Nadir: 0,_ he thought ruefully.

The car stopped abruptly, they had arrived at the apartment building. Nadir swallowed nervously realizing he had not corrected Erik nor did he tell him the truth. And he had already exited the vehicle to vanish inside before anyone could see him. Nadir took out the groceries from the trunk and hastily made his way into the building after Erik.

When the elevator rang to the 52nd floor of the building where the exclusive penthouse that they lived in was located. Erik was waiting outside the door for him, _Thank Allah that he doesn't have the key_ he thought relieved for a brief moment.

Erik gave him a menacing look, "Well?" he said coldly. "Aren't you going to open it?"

Nadir gulped. "Umm-yea sure." He said as his hands trembled placing the key into the lock and turning it ever-so carefully. Erik grew more impatient by the second. And pushed past Nadir, turned the key quick and walked inside the door. _Well I guess it's past the point of no return. _Nadir thought sarcastically to himself and stepped in as well.

**LottePhan: Ok don't murder me that I left a cliffhanger after not updating right away but a little installment will keep you busy as I write a nice chapter which I am sure most of you can guess what will happen…too bad I know all the tricks in the book to keep you on your feet. I won't let you predict too much cause that's no fun. Well review and be nice cause I like when people are nice. If you hate it then please just hit the back space and read something better. Till next time…**


	4. Chapter 4

Christine was out on the terrace when the two men entered the apartment. She lay in her black bikini on a white towel. With a pair of Gucci sunglasses on her eyes and a glass of wine in her hand, Christine could finally relax. She had her iPod playing out loud on her iHome as she tried to soak up some sun to her olive complexion.

Surprisingly Erik shut himself in his bedroom upon entering their home. This gave Nadir a chance to find Christine before Erik did.

His first instinct found him in Christine's room to find that she had everything put away neatly all that was missing was her bed and of course her. There weren't many other places she could have gone after he checked the kitchen and the living room, _maybe she went out for a walk?_ Nadir quickly thought until he heard faint music in the back round that was not anything close to Erik's classical music. _The terrace!_ He ran to the double doors to reveal Christine sprawled out clad in a tiny bathing suit that left little to the imagination.

Nadir's eyes grew at the gorgeous sight that was Christine. He tried to mask his lust the other night to be professional but this was too much, even for him. She had the most amazing curves he had ever seen on any woman. For someone so thin she seemed to have every area a woman wanted covered. Her breasts were large but perky not sagging without a push-up bra, and her behind…he could even tell with her laying down that she was slightly elevated off the towel.

Christine began to acknowledge his presence, "Oh, Nadir you're home early." She said. Her voice was so sweet. Nadir shook off most of the naughty thoughts he was thinking.

She laughed at him; she knew that look very well. She was fully aware of how men saw her, though she didn't mind it too much it was almost hysterical to her. She decided to fuck with his mind, in the friendliest way possible, because she could. She got on all fours and crawled forward, arching her back to grab a hold of the tanning lotion.

She presented herself on her knees holding out the bottle to him and in her most sultry voice she said with mock-innocence, "Can you do my back?" batting her eyes and teasing the life out of him.

Nadir saw through her act and laughed at her cruel game, "Of course my dear." He said taking the bottle from her, then without warning chucking it to find himself on top her, poking and tickling her sides as she screamed, "Stop! I am so ticklish." In between breathes, which she rarely caught due to her laughter being so strong.

Erik sat in his room, a pen in hand with sheet music already half scrawled on. He had a wave of inspiration during the car ride home and he had to compose right away.

He was so close to finishing, so close. When the most obnoxious sound hit it ear drums, he stopped. It was the sound of happiness, laughter. Erik found no amusement in the joys of others. The only type of humor he enjoyed was that of dark, ironic, or cruel comedy which he often performed. But this joyous sound ringing in his ears drove him crazy; it was melodic, beautiful, and serene. It belonged to a woman. One of Nadir's girlfriends no doubt.

Aggravated, Erik went to search for who was making that noise. As he got closer to the terrace the laughter became louder and more beautiful then the faint echoes he heard earlier. He opened the double glass door revealing Nadir pinning a girl down with massive brown curls that covered her face. He was running his fingers around her stomach and sides causing her to squeal.

The girl was barely clothed, and Erik caught himself staring at her perfectly sculpted body, she was natural unlike the women Nadir usually brought home. In his opinion, most of those women were artificially beautiful, everything about them were fake. But this girl, she was a goddess. She must have been the model Nadir was ranting about screwing that night; Erik rolled his eyes about how Nadir could treat women like that. If he had a woman, he would treat her right, he wouldn't use her just for sex then never speak to her again, that's how you treat a whore and even Erik knew how to treat a whore.

Erik, having seen enough, finally cleared his throat loud enough to make his presence known. The couple instantly stopped. Nadir got off Christine as she rolled over, her back towards Erik.

"If you wouldn't mind keeping it down I am trying to work." Erik said coldly.

"Oh, Erik I am so sorry." Nadir said nervously. "We will be quiet…" his voice trailed off as he heard both Christine and Erik gasp.

Christine had turned to address the man who was speaking to them, she noticed his mask instantly.

Erik wasn't paying much attention to Nadir's groveling, his attention was back on the mystery girl that he felt was too good for Nadir; she deserved real love not a one night stand. But as she turned to face him he immediately noticed her gray blue eyes, the same ones that shined like stars on a cool summer night the other day in his office. Her pouty lips opened slightly to let in a sudden breath of air.

"M-Mister Destler?" Christine questioned.

"Miss Daae?" He asked, just as surprised as she was.

The momentary awkward silence was all too much for Nadir, "You two know each other?" he asked.

"Yes." Erik said his confusion growing. "She is my new personal assistant…wait didn't you say you were seeing a model tonight?"

"Oh Nadir and I aren't together!" Christine exclaimed. "I didn't realize you were the Erik he was referring to." She extended her hand. "I am your new roommate!" she was bubbly and sweet.

Nadir face-palmed himself, "Damn it, Christine!" he groaned.

Erik stared at the Christine's sweet sunny face as waited for him to take her dainty hand, then back at Nadir who was cursing under his breath.

He took her hand hesitantly, "Christine? But if you are the new roommate then who…" his thinking out loud statement made him sound rather stupid, then the thought occurred to him: Chris is Christine.

He turned from Christine to make eye contact with a terrified Nadir. His eyes widened angrily at the man who obviously read Erik's mind.

Without looking at her Erik said, "Welcome to our home, if you need anything let either me know." And with that he left the terrace, not breaking eye contact with Nadir until he had departed through the doors.

Nadir wiped the sweat from his brow, relieved that Erik did not have a scene in front of Christine, he turned to see how utterly confused the young lady was at Erik's final remark he made to her, "Nadir, what is going on?" she finally asked.

He motioned her to come sit on the metal bench that he had made his way to. She sat down next to him, he looked her straight in the eyes, and "I never told Erik about you." He said plainly.

She didn't comprehend what exactly he meant by that remark and pushed him to say more, "What didn't you tell him about me?"

"That you're a girl," he shook his head. "I know it's stupid, but I was afraid that if Erik knew you were a girl and that if I had already let you move in he would murder me."

"Then why did you allow me to move in with you?" she inquired angrily. She was quite annoyed with what she was hearing, for it made no sense and she couldn't think of an ultimatum.

"I was on a deadline, Erik was bugging me about renting out this room and you were the only one that answered…I was desperate." He stood up and began to pace. Christine noticed things about people, for example: when Nadir is upset or scared he will go on long rants to keep you from your main objective. He also gets very animated with his hands and can't stay still. That was Christine's special skill, she could read people. And she could see that Nadir had a guilty conscious.

Christine nodded her head then looked up to the sky to see that the sun was no where in sight. Big dark clouds covered the sky and it was very dark, _wait for it_ Christine thought and as she waited the crack of thunder was heard and then there was a down pour of rain.

Christine loved when it rained, a good excuse to sit around in sweats, bake some cookies and watch movies. She also loved sleeping to the sound of the water hitting against whatever it falls on when it is coming down.

"Christine, let's get inside before we get soaked." Nadir said awakening her from her thoughts. She quickly grabbed her stuff before they could be ruined by the rain and ran in side.

She set her things down on the coffee table in the living room and she wrapped the white towel around her semi-damp body.

"I am going to make dinner, any suggestions?" she called to Nadir, who had vanished somewhere in the apartment.

She went into the kitchen and opened the newly stacked refrigerator, _looks like someone went shopping_ she smiled to herself.

She pulled out a couple of frozen chicken breasts and green beans. She looked outside and remembered that it was pouring rain outside _I guess grilling is out of the question..._ and she put the food away.

"I am not staying for dinner," she heard Nadir call, sounding out of breath. She peered through the window that viewed the living room from the kitchen to see Nadir struggling carrying the king bed frame that was disassembled in cardboard boxes. "I've got a hot date." He winked at her watching him bring it into her room.

"Cheating on me so soon, Nadir?" she teased. She followed behind him into her room. She was very proud of the work she put into the room. But even she could admit her weaknesses and building beds was not one of her specialties.

"Don't take it personally, sweet heart." He said as he tore open the box and began removing its contexts onto the empty floor. "A man needs a little diversity in his life. But know that you are the only woman I spend more than a night with, feel lucky." He gave an arrogant grin.

She slapped him in the back of the head playfully, "You are such a man whore!" she exclaimed giggling wildly.

"That he is…" she heard a disembodied voice say. She turned around to see Erik dragging her mattress into the room. "Now Christine would you be a dear, and stand off to one side please? This thing is awfully heavy."

She nodded and backed away from the door way so Erik could push the mattress through the door and have it lean against an empty wall.

Christine watched as the scene played out before her, it was as if she didn't even exist.

Erik crossed his arms as Nadir tried reading the instructions on how to assemble the bed correctly till the point where Erik got agitated took the paper from his hands and threw it, "It's not rocket science, Nadir!" he pushed him out of the way. "Here I will do it." And within five minutes the bed frame was constructed.

Christine couldn't believe how talented this man was, he was a composer, a business man, an architect and now a handy-man. She wondered what other talents he had, and with that began to laugh at the sexual innuendo that filled her mind.

She watched as the men lift the mattress on the bed frame _damn they are strong_ she thought to herself. Nadir wiped the sweat from his brow and looked at Christine, "Do you think you can handle it from here, princess?"

"Of course, thank you guys." She said thoroughly impressed. "What time is your date Nadir?" her voice trailed off and she watched Erik go into her bathroom, _what the hell? _She thought. He walked out carrying sheets for the bed and began to make it.

"Oh, Erik you don't have to…" Nadir silenced her by putting his hand over her mouth.

"He always follows through with a project, makes him feel accomplished or something." He whispered in her ear. She nodded her head as Erik prepared her bed as if she was in a hotel. "My date is at 7, so I will be out of here in an hour. I need to shower and get ready. Will you be ok?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine have fun." She excused him from her room. Erik was still fidgeting with her bed. She approached him picking up an uncovered pillow from the floor and covering it with a pillow case Erik had stacked on her night stand. "Thank you for doing this." She said without looking at him.

He had his back to her as well, "It's no problem, you asked for help and I always keep my promises to the best of my ability."

She nodded her head as she put another pillow case on another pillow then handed them to Erik so he could arrange them on her bed.

"I was going to order food, since Nadir won't be joining us for dinner." She said. This immediately drew Erik's attention and he turned to see her timid face. "What would you prefer pizza or Chinese?"

He looked at her long and hard. His stare burned a hole in her soul. He was so intimidating she thought. He was over a foot taller than her 5'4 and ½ frame. She was ready to have him yell at her, or laugh in her face. But for what reason, she had no reason to suspect he would eat her alive it was just the way he looked at her made her feel…odd.

Then he spoke, "Why don't I take you out? You must have had a long day and we can get to know each other." She was about to speak until he said in conclusion. "I will not take no as an answer, be ready to leave in an hour."

**LottePhan: I am so sorry this took me so long. I have been having serious problems with writing and for a time I thought I forgot how to write. I just started school again so I won't be so lazy anymore. I am so happy that you guys like it so far, I will try my best to keep you happy. Many more fun things are sure to happen within the next few chapters so stay tuned, in the mean while review nicely. Cause like I always say "If you don't like it, hit the backspace button and forget you ever read it." I love you guys. **


	5. Chapter 5

Nadir was pacing outside Erik's room, contemplating his fate. He was unnerved by how calm Erik acted upon meeting Christine; perhaps it was because she was his employee. Whatever the reason he hadn't exploded, he knew he had to talk to Erik before he went mad.

"Well aren't you going to knock?" he heard Erik's disembodied voice through the door. He gulped then knocked. "Why so obedient, you usually just barge in." Erik questioned as he opened the door wearing nothing but his robe and boxers. "Well, what do you want? I'm trying to get ready to go to the club with Christine."

Nadir's eyes widened and a giant grin crept on his face, "Man do you work fast, you already have a date with Christine? I applaud you, she is a delicious flower." His British charm shined ad he spoke of Christine.

"Don't be ridiculous," Erik shrugged him off. He walked back into his room to throw on a shirt, Erik had a fondness for black anything, and his silk button down dress shirt was no exception. "I have a meeting with the board and I figured this could be good practice for her."

He turned to face Nadir, now wearing black dress pants and his shirt unbuttoned revealing his muscular core. "Hot bod Erik, I see someone has been working out." He playfully punched Erik's bicep.

"Well I figured I should try to makes myself as attractive as I can get with this thing on my face." He said absentmindedly.

"Nadir nodded his head, he felt bad for Erik; he never thought that Erik's face was holding him back from being a normal person, it was that awful temper of his.

"Now Nadir when were you going to tell about her?" he asked, as expected.

"Are you angry?" Nadir asked stupidly.

"Of course I am!" He roared. "Why wouldn't you consult me on this matter? Damn it, Nadir she is my employee! This is just unacceptable!"

"You said to get the room rented, you never said that a woman couldn't.-"

"That's not what I am mad about!" he interrupted. "If it was any other woman except her I would be fine." The room fell silent when the heard a knock on the open door.

"Excuse me," Christine stood in the door way, she shrunk as Erik gazed on her standing in a cream colored robe. "Sorry am I interrupting something?" she looked at Nadir's embarrassed face.

"Of course not, my dear. What can we help you with?" Erik asked with gentleman like demeanor.

Christine blushed ferociously which cased Erik to smile, "I was just wondering what I am supposed to wear."

Nadir started laughing at the poor girl's face which caused Erik to slap him hard on the back of the head, "I'm taking you to a club, but don't get too excited. I have a meeting so don't dress too risqué.' Christine blushed harder.

"What color is your tie?"

"Why?"

"I want to match you, silly." She giggled.

His eyes widened, "R-red…" he stammered shocked at her reasoning for her inquiry.

She nodded smiling wildly and walked out of the room slowly.

Erik shut the door and rested his back against it. Nadir started to slowly clap his hands, "Congratulations Romeo, never have I seen so much sexual tension in my life."

"What are you going on about, Nadir?"

"I will say this is simple terms: You want her so bad it's embarrassing."

Nadir was laughing so hard he didn't notice how unamused and pissed Erik's face was.

"Nadir, I will say this is simple terms. GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Christine stood before her full length mirror examining how the strapless bubble dress accented her backside. The top flowing part was a deep crimson with black beaded flowers, but as the dress got tighter it was a plain black.

She straightened her hair only slightly so give it a wavy, sexy affect. She slid into her black stilettos that strapped up her ankles. She grabbed her purse and shoved her freshly charged cell phone into it, then went into the living room.

She sat down on the couch with a bottle of lotion and began to moisturize her legs, running her hands up and down her out stretched leg Nadir walked in on another sensual Christine moment.

"Christine, are you trying to give everyone a heart attack." He teased. She stood up and struck a pose

"Oh eat your heart out, baby doll." She started to mock a lion by making her hand into a claw and meowed. Nadir started laughing, she was too adorable.

"I have to go pick up Natasha soon, but I really want to see Erik's face when he lays his eyes on you my little, vixen." He took her hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful."

She blushed, even when he was teasing her Nadir's foreign charm was too much. She was a girl, there was nothing more too it, men with accents were a huge turn on, but she knew better. Nadir was someone who had one night stands, but she wanted something more than that. She didn't want a relationship so to speak but the thought of being used for sex disturbed her more than was necessary.

"I will get Erik, he's just like a girl; taking five hours to get ready." And with that he vanished down the hall to Erik's room. Her stomach began to rumble she was very hungry. She pouted as she waited for the men to return, she just wanted to go already.

She found the remote control and turned on Disney channel, the show Phineas and Ferb was on, and even though she was twenty three she honestly loved the show. She started singing a long with the theme song.

_There's 104 days of summer vacation  
And school comes along just to end it  
So the annual problem for our generation  
Is finding a good way to spend it_

Mid song, the men entered the living room to see Christine singing very badly along with the TV and she looked very excited. Nadir saw that it was indeed Phineas and Ferb and sat down next to her to sing along too.

_Like maybe...  
Building a rocket  
Or fighting a mummy  
Or climbing up the Eiffel Tower_

_Discovering something that doesn't exist  
Or giving a monkey a shower_

_Surfing tidal waves  
Creating nanobots  
Or locating Frankenstein's brain  
Finding a dodo bird  
Painting a continent  
Or driving your sister insane  
As you can see  
There's a whole lot of stuff to do  
Before school starts this fall  
So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb  
Are gonna do it all  
So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are  
Gonna do it all! _

Erik stared at them like they were crazy as they started singing really loud and very bad to this odd song. Erik found the remote and turned off the TV.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" they both screamed. "TURN IT BACK ON." They chanted over and over again.

Erik stared them down, they both cowered into the couch, "Now if you would please start acting your age, we have to go now." He was stern.

Christine stood up revealing her very sexy out fit that Erik found himself scanning her body, "You look…" he paused trying to think of a term that wasn't too vulgar. "nice." _Smooth. _

"Thank you," she blushed, pulling her hair behind her ear and gazing down at the floor. "Shall we go?" She looked back at him.

"Are you ready?" he asked a little harsher than he intended.

"I was just waiting for you…" she uttered nervously.

He nodded his head walked towards the front door, signaling for her to follow.

She threw her sweater over shoulders and grasped her Prada bag in her hand.

"Now you kids have fun, and remember no alcohol, no drugs and no sex. I know you two can't keep your hormones down but you will thank me later." Nadir called out. Christine let out a giggle at Nadir's joke, but Erik remained unamused.

"I suggest you shut up, or you won't be able to express your 'hormones'." Erik's voice was menacing making both Nadir and Christine shudder.

Christine hurriedly followed Erik's long strides out the door and onto the street where Erik's town car was waiting.

**LottePhan: Ok I am so sorry this took so long but I've been busy and hadn't the time to work on it. So read/review and enjoy. **


	6. Chapter 6

As they sat in the car, there was an awkward tension. Christine shifted in her seat uncomfortably; she was trying to keep her posture perfect and ladylike to impress Erik who was staring at her through his peripherals. He found it amusing the way she felt insignificant in his presence. He loved making people intimidated, but she, she was…was precious. "Relax Christine; there is nothing to be nervous about."

She looked over at him and smiled nervously, "I'm sorry. It's just overwhelming."

He grabbed her hand firmly, "It's only an informal business meeting. We will discuss business for about ten minutes then spend the rest of the night enjoying the club." She gasped at his touch. He looked down at his hand on top of hers and jerked it away suddenly. "I usually wouldn't stay after the meeting, but since you're here might as well let you enjoy it." He said coldly, trying to sound as if he was doing her a huge favor.

She looked at him, confused by what he was all about. She nodded her head and looked out her window, watching the lights of the city fly by.

When she was very little, before her mother died, her parents took her to the city for a day trip. They went to Coney Island for the day, spent the morning till late afternoon at the beach and rode the rides. Then that night they took her to into Manhattan, where she met Times Square for the first time and they took her to her first Broadway show: _Into the Woods. _That was when she fell in love with musicals and it was then she decided she was going to be on Broadway one day, with her name in lights, receiving the final bow and being famous.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of how all of that died a long time ago. Now all she had was the memories of her failed dreams.

"We're here," Erik announced, waking Christine from her day dreaming. Excited and not thinking she leaned over Erik who stiffened beneath her, as she looked out the window on his side to see the giant building that faced the river, it was lit up and very crowded.

"It's so beautiful," she said in awe.

He groaned as her elbow went directly into his ribcage. She looked back at him to see what was wrong, realizing what she was doing, "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed as she hurriedly got off him.

"It's fine," he mumbled. "Shall we?" he opened the door and left her alone. She was about to slide over to get out the side Erik did, when he appeared on her side and opened the door for her.

She took his hand and got out of the car trying not to flash anyone under her dress.

She stumbled a little bit, almost tripping, when Erik caught her discreetly, "Be careful," he whispered in her ear.

"That would have been embarrassing," she laughed; she smoothed her dress and arm in arm they walked towards the entrance.

"Name?" the giant bouncer asked. He was dressed in all black and wore sunglasses…even though it was dark out, Christine noted.

"Destler." Erik spoke sternly. The bouncer didn't even look down at the list; he just opened the rope and let them in. Erik directed her to the coat check it was dimly lighten and reminded her of an old run down theater with all the gold pillars and red velvet curtains.

But when they entered the first level dance hall, it was loud; the flashing colored lights were the only form of lighting. Erik dragged her through the crowd up the stairs to the second level which was a very, shockingly nice restaurant. Two older gentlemen waved at them indicating they were the people they were to meet with,

As they approached the table the people at the table rose, all except a red headed woman, who took her time, Erik stood ahead of her as he gave them the "ok" to sit down again, "I would like to introduce to you my new personal assistant, Christine Daae."

They all smiled and said hello, all except, again the read haired woman who chose to acknowledge her at all.

Erik pulled out a chair for Christine, who smiled at his gentleman actions. Who said chivalry was dead?

The two older men instantaneously extended their hands to introduce themselves. They both laughed off their embarrassment and Christine blushed. The shorter, rounder man with white hair introduced himself as George Andrews, co-manager of the Opera House. He took her hand and placed a chaste kiss on it. Then the taller, slimmer man with "salt and pepper" colored hair introduced himself as Richard Firman, the other co-manager of the Opera House.

Christine looked around the table as they introduced themselves. A woman in a black dress suit with her hair pulled back in a tight bun, she had perfect posture and appeared very strict but her face softened as she said, "I am Antoinette Giry, mistress of the ballet." She a slight accent, Christine guessed it was French.

The girl sitting next to her was a bubbly blonde whose smile lit up the entire room, she was wearing a white halter with skin tight black spandex and ankle boots, "Hi, I am Meg Giry, I am a principle dancer and chorus member. I am not on the board but mother drags me to the meetings anyways. I don't really mind because I get to eat free food, drink till I pass out and dance my ass off with really hot guys—"

"Meg Giry!" Her mother yelled. Meg shrank back into her seat, meanwhile still looking at Christine. Meg gave her a wink which made Christine giggle.

The next man introduced himself, he was extremely handsome, and by the way he was dressed he must be rich. He was good looking, and he knew it, which made her wary of him. "I am Philippe de Chagny, I am merely a patron of the arts." He was extremely arrogant, trying to impress her with his title, she wasn't.

The a fat, loud Italian Man shook her hand hard and almost painfully, "I am Ubaldo Piangi, the company's resident bass, and this lovely woman," indicating to the read head, "Is La Carlotta _Giudicelli, the resident soprano, the Prima Donna." _

_ Christine wanted to roll her eyes and gag as his man sang this woman's praises, and she acted like this was to be expected. _

_ Trying to be polite, Christine went to shake Carlotta's hand, when she shoved her off, obviously she wasn't good enough to make contact. _

_ Erik broke the awkward tension by turning his attention to Philippe, "Where is your brother, Philippe?" he said accusatorily. _

_ "He couldn't make it; he just got back from seeing our mother in France. She's sick you know." _

"Of course,"

"Speaking of missing persons," Mrs. Giry interrupted. "Where is that roommate of yours?"

Erik looked fatigued, he rubbed his temples and said, "Off on another date, I told him not to come, this wasn't all that important anyway."

Christine watched everyone's reactions. She was a "cause and affect" sort of person. She enjoyed watching how people react to certain situations, it was how she read people, and it was a good trait to have when you aren't sure who you can trust right off the back. By the looks of it, the Girys were the kinder, homier people whereas the managers were groveling and nervous. But when it came to Philippe and the Opera stars, she knew they were no good.

They all ordered there meals and began discussing advertisement for an open audition of next season's opera. Christine sat silently as she took notes on what people were suggesting. She was very professional and quick. Erik kept looking over at her in puzzlement on how well she was doing for her first time. It was quite impressive even for him who never ceases to be pleased.

By the end of the meeting everyone had dispersed from the dinner table leaving Christine and Erik to pay for the bill.

"Well, that went well…" Christine said sarcastically.

"My life would be so much easier if it could be entirely up to me." Erik muttered.

Christine looked to him and smiled, "Hey, let's forget about those people. We are at a club, the night is young. Let's say you and I get a couple of drinks and go make fools of ourselves?" she said trying to lighten the mood. Erik stared at her, realizing she was serious and he thought.

"If you think that would be best…" his voice trailed off. And with that Erik laid out a couple hundred bills on the table and motioned for Christine to follow him up the next flight of stairs.

As they approached the third level, all they heard was a mellow symphonic song that was almost nostalgic. There was another bouncer outside the room on the third floor, he asked us for our names and when Erik spoke, again the bouncer didn't look at his list he just opened the red rope for us and we entered the VIP floor.

There weren't a lot of people on this floor; Christine guessed it was only for important people like celebrities or multi-billion corporation leaders. None the less Christine spotted Meg dancing with a very hot guy. She laughed as she thought: _Meg defiantly wasn't lying when she said she liked to dance with hot guys. _

Erik wandered off to the bar to which Christine followed. They sat there awkwardly when Meg approached them, "Hey Christine, is it? What are you two doing just sitting here?" she was obviously tipsy. She sat next to Christine and hollered at the bar tender, "Hey baby doll lets get some shots over here!"

The bartender was eagerly ready to serve them, he seemed extremely into both Meg and Christine.

After her fourth shot, Christine was out on the dance floor with her new friend as they began to dance a little bit more seductively with one another.

The colored lights were flashing every where and Christine was lost in a very upbeat song in which someone came up behind her and began dancing with her. The same happened to Meg and as the grinded up and down with the mysterious guys they both mouthed to each other asking if their guy was hot, too which they both started laughing.

Erik was still at the bar watching the girls have fun, when something inside him tensed up as he saw one of those slimy guys grab Christine's hips and have her rub herself up and down them. He felt extremely sick that she allowed some stranger to do that to her. That's when he began to question himself. Why should he care that she was dancing with some stranger? Why should he care that she wasn't respecting herself? He took another sip of his very dirty martini and tried to put all thoughts of Christine dancing with other guys out of his mind, which to his dismay didn't happen.

Soon the music changed to a slower and sexier song that Erik instantly knew was "It Seems like You're Ready" by R. Kelly, which he only knew because it was a club favorite and Nadir had this song on his "Fun Nights" play list.

This is when Erik found a hand placed lightly on his shoulder, he was going to turn around and firmly turn down whatever drunk broad that wanted to dance with him down when he found, to his surprise Christine standing there smiling seductively and glowing as if she was an angel. Erik felt himself rising as she led him to the dance floor, and he found himself holding her close as she danced with him, swaying and grinding slowly against him. She turned to face him and snaked her arms around his neck and placed one foot in between his as she slid her body down the length of his. Erik gasped as she did this, feeling incredible.

She was so beautiful and so…appetizing, Erik thought. She finally gained her full height and laid her head against his chest and just began swaying back and fourth with him. She felt so warm and soft against him. He had always imagined something like this would happen to him, something almost cinematic. But he couldn't allow himself to feel happy or accomplished; he came to the conclusion that she was only doing this because she was drunk. He convinced himself that someone like her would never consider going near him like that unless she was truly "fucked up". But for some unknown reason, he didn't want to let go of that moment.

The song faded away and Christine looked up into his eyes, he knew she was trying to say something so he leaned down to hear what she was whispering, "Take me home." She said with a tired smile to which Erik readily helped her out into the cool fresh air of the summer.

He helped her into the car and once again sat beside her, only this time Erik found that Christine had curled up against him, with her head resting on his shoulder, she looked so peaceful.

He heard her mumble something inaudible, so he ignored her. Not a moment passed before her heard he mumble more a little louder, he leaned down, "What are you saying, love?"

"Water…" her voice was dry and tired.

Erik reached in his bag and found a water bottle; he handed it to her and watched her delicately swallow it, realizing how creepy he must be to be making notes on how she drank water.

When she was done she handed the empty plastic bottle to him, his hands were shaking when he took it from her, the look on her face made him nervous. Her eyes had darkened and her mouth was wet and pursed. Before he knew it Christine was very close to him, with her lips on his jaw making her was closer and closer to his mouth. He fought of the urge to kiss her, he couldn't take advantage of her, oh but he wanted to.

He pushed her away gently and turned his head in the other direction. That didn't last too long for he heard her sniffling, he turned to see her eyes very round and watery like a puppy, "Christine? What's wrong?"

"You won't kiss me," she sniffled. "Am I not pretty enough?"

His eyes widened, "Christine, you are beautiful, but I can't kiss you, not tonight anyway." God he wanted to though, she was so beautiful and so willing, but she was drunk and he couldn't do that to her.

"But I want you to," she whined, for someone who was drunk she formed sentences very well, but she sounded exhausted.

He hushed her, petting her hair making her relax, to which see responded by sliding her body to lie down on the seat, resting her head on his lap as he continued stroking his fingers through her hair.

What he felt in his stomach made him confused as he watched Christine in a peaceful sleep. He wasn't prepared to be with someone like her. He should have never hired her. He was so mad that Nadir let her live in _his_ apartment without his consent. If these things never happened he could be ok, but it did and she was passed out drunk on his lap. It didn't help that she was utterly perfect, he was a man after all and he liked what he saw. This was the trouble of course; he liked her, maybe a bit too much. But this was crazy, he hardly knew the girl and there she was being all beautiful and impressive and fun, how dare she?

He swore to himself that he would never fall for another woman again, he knew he was undeserving of a woman's touch, the porcelain white mask he wore on the right side of his face confirmed it: he was a monster.

But there she was, begging him to kiss her. And the way she danced with him at the club…he wanted to tell himself it was because she was a drunken mess.

And how could he kiss her? She was his employee for God's sake! He hardly knew her and that would be improper to take advantage of how young and reckless she was.

The car pulled up to the apartment building, Christine was still resting in his lap. When he tried to wake her she wouldn't budge, she was very stubborn. He ultimately decided to carry her up the room. She was cradled in his arms as he walked swiftly into the lobby.


	7. Chapter 7

Christine woke up the next morning with a splitting headache; _this is why I shouldn't drink. _ She moaned as she gained the strength to sit up in her bed. Memories from the previous night came flooding into her head. She recalled sitting in the car with Erik, who had been so kind to her even though she was disgustingly drunk. If she was he, she would have smacked herself for that revolting display, but yet he was calm and courteous, something she never expected from him. _I guess people can surprise you. _

She rose from the bed and went into the bathroom; her hair was wild and curly. _Boy, do I look attractive? _ She thought sarcastically to herself. She turned the water on in the shower, before she disrobed and had a much needed bathing session.

Erik was sitting in the living room when he heard the water running in Christine's room, _so Ophelia has risen? _He laughed to himself. It was a quiet Sunday morning, Nadir was still passed out in his room; he too had come home late. Erik tried to focus at the Sunday Times he held in his hands, but the thought of facing Christine terrified him greatly. He prayed to whoever the hell would listen to him that she would not remember the previous night, and if she did she wouldn't be upset with him.

Erik carried her into their apartment, she was like a small child cradled in his arms. He laid her down on the couch, and turned on the light. He went into the kitchen and poured two glasses of water; he looked in the cabinet and found a bottle of Advil, _she may perhaps need this, _he thought as he placed two tablets in his hand.

It broke his heart to have to wake her; _she's peaceful when she sleeps_, he smiled. He pushed a stray curl from her face, this made her stir and cause her to open her eyes. "Erik?"

"Yes, Christine?" he said still caressing her face.

"I really need to get ready for bed, these shoes are killing me." She said in a whisper. She swung her legs on to the floor and walked cautiously to her bedroom.

It took him about ten minutes to register that the glasses of water sat untouched on the coffee table. _She needs to be hydrated. _ He wanted to smack himself for sounding like a worried parent, but that's what it felt like, she was a child and he needed to protect her.

"Christine, can you please come out here for a minute." He said as he loosened his tie and undid the top few buttons. It got very hot all the sudden.

She didn't answer him, he was concerned by this. Why was he so concerned? He knocked on her door, only to be answered with more silence, but he knocked again, and this time he heard her call out to him to open the door.

He walked in carrying the water and Advil, that's when he saw her, sitting at her vanity, in nothing but a peach coloured negligee. Her curls cascaded down her back, a mere lamp light glowing beside her.

She smiled; she glowed. Most of what happened next was a blur to him. It didn't matter how it happened, all that mattered was that did happen, but the chances of her remembering it would be slim to none, but he forever would.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against him; her lips were soft and tasted sweet. He held her waist to support her; she was so small in his arms. She backed him up against the side of the bed, which was when their weight combined had her on top of him. It was very slow and sensual. When they were in the car he imagined kissing her with aggression and fiery passion, but this moment on the bed was sweet and innocent. She rolled off of him, so that they both lay on their sides until Christine suddenly stopped; Erik opened hiss eyes to find that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled, kissed her forehead and left without disturbing her.

Erik now sat waiting for her to come out of her room, hoping to God that she didn't remember last night. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy kissing her, he sure as hell did. He just didn't want to deal with the awkwardness of her possibly not being "ok" with it, or even worse her becoming clingy to him and wanting a relationship. Now, this was another problem within itself, he doesn't know what he wants at the moment. Sure female companionship is terrific, especially if he could find a woman to look past his deformity. But that was just it that was a whole other problem within itself, he is ugly and he has accepted this fate.

Yet Christine was different, she had yet to become curious about his face, but that would come soon enough, he figured considering that no one in this world could possibly dismiss the mask on the right side of his face all together, that would be too much to ask for. But still, there was something about her that whatever she did, he would react to as someone with an infatuation would, perhaps that what this was, he was infatuated with her. She is beautiful, kind, humorous, and easy to talk to; surely he couldn't help but to be attracted to her. Whatever it was he was feeling he had to decide quickly before it was too late.

Erik stopped his thoughts as he saw Nadir sneaking into Christine's room, "What are you doing?" he whispered harshly.

Nadir motioned him to be quiet and he snickered to himself while opening her door. He walked into her room and saw the ridiculousness that was Christine passed out on her bed in spandex shorts and a T-shirt, her hair wet and sprawled. He went to the window closest to Christine's bed and opened the blinds to reveal the evil sunlight.

"No," Christine moaned.

"Morning sunshine, time to greet the brand new day."

"This day sucks," she mumbled. Nadir laughed at her as his body slammed onto the bed right next her, mocking her pose lying on his stomach, "You smell good."

"mmm."

"Did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah…"

Erik stood in the door way watching them both lying on the bed. Erik fumed as he thought of Nadir ever trying to seduce Christine. To treat her like he does every other woman. It made him sick.

"Christine, do you need more Advil?" he called out softly to her.

"Yes please," she called out into her pillow.

He took that as a yes and exited. Nadir was baffled by the situation, since when did Erik care about anyone? This made him think: what exactly happened last night?

**LottePhan: alright so that took forever, well I am writing a chapter right now, I am about 3 pages into it so it should be up as soon and I decide if I like it or not. Well thank you for being patient with me, it is very much appreciated. Read/Review. Next chapter should be up very very soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

It was her first day on the job. Her excitement took over her tiredness, and got her through her morning rituals in due time for Erik's car to drive them to the Opera House.

Christine slid on her black patent heels and stared at her ensemble in the mirror. She wore a pink, short sleeved, v-neck, button downed ruffled top, with a black pencil skirt and a black light weight blazer. She scanned herself, making sure her out fit was appropriate, but also comfortable in the summer heat suggested later on in the day.

When she walked out into the adjoining living-room and kitchen she saw Erik and Nadir were talking in hushed tones at the kitchen table. Erik was the first to acknowledge her entering the kitchen, making Nadir stop mid-sentence.

"Good morning," Christine said with a tired smile, she went directly to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup of much needed caffeine.

They both greeted her with a muttered; "good morning" Erik exited with out a word leaving Christine alone with a vulnerable Nadir.

"What was that all about?" Christine asked.

"What do you mean?" Nadir said, in that familiar tone, the one he used when he was hiding something.

"Speaking in whispers, acting awkwardly when I enter the room, Erik leaving with out a word, you know things like that."

"He is just a little nervous about things." Nadir said hesitantly.

Christine sat down at the table with him, with her coffee mug and purse. She gave him a look that indicated that she wanted him to elaborate. But being the horrible liar he was, he knew he couldn't say anymore with out giving up the things Erik had sworn him to secrecy. "Look, Christie-girl if you really want to know what's up in Erik's head you must ask him yourself. But being the good friend that I am, I suggest you don't; he doesn't like people prying, if he wants you to know what's on his mind he will tell you."

Christine sighed in defeat, he was right of course. It was horribly wrong to try to get information out of Nadir, she shouldn't be afraid to talk to Erik, but she was. She wasn't necessarily afraid of him, so to speak but he was unpredictable and rumored to have a temper, and if she were wise she would try hard to stay on his good side.

Noticing the look on her face Nadir spoke in his regular friendly voice, "Now, don't give me that 'boo-boo kitty face' you better get out here before he starts ringing up the apartment, if you haven't realized by now, Erik doesn't like to be kept waiting."

With that, Christine smiled, got up from the table to throw her arms around Nadir and girl him a big, hard kiss on the cheek, "I will be thinking naughty thoughts about you until I return."

"Until then, my love." He said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

And with a dramatic sigh, Christine ran off to the elevator.

Erik was waiting in the car, tapping his foot. Oh how he hated waiting for people. He kept looking at his cell phone with annoyance that every time he looked at it the time had not changed from the last time he looked.

Suddenly the door opened and Christine plopped down next to him, breathing heavily, "Sorry I made you wait."

He didn't respond to her, he just nodded his head at the driver, telling him that he could go.

As they sat in silence Christine began to become irritated, she was frustrated, she knew that he was upset with her, that was obvious but she could not think of a single reason why he could be. Yesterday he was very kind and caring towards her, blaming himself for letting her drink too much. This brought herself back to about ten minutes earlier when he first started acting cold towards her. What in the world were he and Nadir talking about, she knew now for sure that it was about her. That was obvious, but what angered her more was that he wouldn't tell her what she did wrong? But she knew better than to yell at him and demand answers, she tried the calm approach.

"Erik, can you please tell me what I did to upset you?" she inquired softly but strongly.

"We will discuss this in my office, Ms. Daae."

Christine's eyes grew wider as he addressed her by her surname; it was a mix of shock and anger. What had she done?

After the excruciatingly long drive to Lincoln Center, Erik walked fast through the lobby, and up to his office, Christine was running to catch up with his long strides, but by the time she reached his office he was already sitting down at his desk, looking like he had when she first met him at her interview.

"Close the door, Ms. Daae" he said sternly.

Christine did as she was told. She approached his desk with her head down, she awaited for his wrath to unleash in front of her…it never came, "Now that we are here I want to express to you how important it is that we know our places. Here in the Opera House I am your boss and you are my employee, the reason I stress this is because I don't want people thinking lowly of you; you understand?" Christine nodded. "If anyone were to find out that we are living together, they would think all the wrong things and honestly I cannot handle anymore scandals, not if I can prevent them anyways."

She felt relieved that he wasn't angry with her, if anything she was confused about why he couldn't have had this conversation with her earlier, but she brushed it off; no harm no foul.

They moved on from that conversation and went straight to work on the upcoming premiere of Erik's new opera. Rehearsals were to commence that afternoon, which both Erik and Christine would attend and watch to see what needed improvement, and in Erik's mind everything can be improved. They sat in the center section in the orchestra several rows further back. Christine sat with her notebook and pen as Erik whispered all his concerns. Christine was quite good at multitasking, and quite the job she had in front of her, she had Erik dictating notes to her as she wrote while listening to the loud singing that was amplified throughout the theater. But being as professional as she could, she did her job with all her effort and it showed. She felt like he was testing her, making sure she could handle anything and if it was a challenge she was given she would take it with everything she had in her.

Erik kept looking at how focused she was, it was rather adorable really, he wished he could appreciate this moment more if it wasn't for the people mutilating his music; he would be able to enjoy his Christine doing her job. But of course he had a role to play as well as the company; he was the scary, hard-ass composer/ owner of the Metropolitan Opera House. He was not a force to be reckoned with. He couldn't risk his relationship with Christine to be tarnished due to the harsh and cruel words all the people who worked under him were capable of. He liked her too much to have her be hurt by them, even though he would have no problem goofing around with her like they had been at home, he had his role to play and any sign of weakness to the company would be his downfall.

But now thinking about it, Christine didn't make him be anyone that he wasn't, he felt comfortable and open when he was with her; and this frightened him. Not that he was about to expose himself entirely to her, he could be a human being around her without being vulnerable to cruelties of society. She was good to have around, but she would be bad for business. That was what he was discussing with Nadir that very morning, before she walked into the kitchen and distracted him with her God forsaken beauty. How dare she be so beautiful? And why was she now as he was trying to block out the awful sounds being made on stage smiling at him like that?

He told Nadir of the kiss, he wasn't sure why he felt the compulsive need to tell someone about it, and that freaked him out too. Pretty much anything to do with his feelings concerning Christine made him feel out of sorts. But he couldn't get rid of the problem now, he was much too into the whole situation to fire her or even kick her out of the apartment. It was from the very moment she walked into his office and into his life that the small part of him, the one that resided in the back of his mind that told him that she wasn't like anyone else. But he couldn't let this happen, he couldn't let her make him feel like this, it was from that moment that he decided the only way to maintain a sane existence with Christine, was not to treat her kindly. Nadir, thought he was being a bit drastic, but it made sense in his head; the only way they could coexist without him fawning over her, or running the risk of developing deep feeling for her, he had to keep his distance and keep their relationship strictly professional.

It was her soft touch that brought him back to Earth, "Mr. Destler, they're done." She smiled at him.

The entire cast stood staring at them, anticipating the wrath of Mr. Destler.

Erik looked back at them, then back at Christine who was closing her notebook, and placing it on her lap. Appalled by that action Erik swiped the book from her and flipped through it to find what he had told her to write. It was so hard to stay mad when not only did she do everything right, she had the neatest handwriting he had yet to see. Frustrated he threw down the notebook and turned back to the cowering cast, "The opening number was atrocious! Who in their right mind would want to watch this if the first song in it bores everyone to tears? I only have two words for everyone here, ACTING CLASS; go take one! If you haven't by now learned how to carry the song with out thinking about it, then do not even think about coming back to this stage until you do."

Christine stared down at the notebook that now lay on the floor. Her first reaction was to start crying, but she decided not to cause a scene…not here anyways.

Erik's attention still remained on the people on stage. His next victim was none other than the leading lady herself, Carlotta. "As for you Ms. Giudicelli, not only did you show up a half-hour late, you have the audacity to not have all of your part memorized-"

"How dare you!" Carlotta shouted back, "How can you expect me to work under these horrible conditions? I am your star; with out me you have no show! So I suggest you change your tone with me, Mr. Destler!"

With that, Erik let out something similar to a roar, and stomped out of the theater muttering under his breath. Christine sat there absolutely shocked that Erik hadn't ran up there are rang her neck in front of everyone. She knew that no one talked to Erik Destler like that, but Carlotta practically degraded him.

There were whispers everywhere of how Carlotta was the only person in the world Mr. Destler was afraid of, partially because he knew how important she was to the company and that she was perfectly capable of up-and leaving the show without a moments hesitation.

"What are you all doing, I am ready to rehearse!" Carlotta shrieked.

The stage manager, who was amidst the people on stage stepped up and shouted, "We will run Act II in 15 minutes!" there was a loud groan through out the theater by the performers, followed by the stampede of people running in off backstage to ready themselves for the next Act.

Christine arrived home alone and tired. She kicked off her heels and walked barefoot into the living room seeing Nadir on the couch in the arms of a tall, skinny, Brazilian woman. She would have found this to be humorous if it weren't for the fact that she had a rough first day and wanted to come home to dinner and silence.

Christine coughed to gain their attention; the girl's face looked horrified when she saw Christine standing there, Nadir practically jumped out of his skin, "Christine! I didn't expect you for at least another hour."

The girl next to him started dressing herself, obviously thinking that Christine was his girlfriend or worse his wife. "Oh don't worry," Christine assured her. "He and I aren't together; I just rent the room right there." Christine pointed to the door adjacent to where they were. The girl blushed and stood up to shake her hand.

"I'm Natasha," she smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Christine."

Nadir sat on the couch and whistled at them as they made their exchange, "Christine, now that you're here, maybe you'd like to join us?" he lifted his eyebrows.

They both shot him a dirty look, "What? I was joking! But if you two want to make out with each other-"

Nadir was cut off by the shoe that Christine had chucked at him. Natasha promptly gave Christine a high-five for her success in silencing Nadir.

"Women should not be allowed to collaborate with one another, nothing ever good comes of it." He rubbed his head and rose from the couch. "I bet you're hungry, do you want me to start dinner?"

"I expect dinner to be ready by the time I get home; I've had a long day. The least you can do is make me dinner. "Christine said with dramatic flair, which made Natasha laugh.

"Well I guess this is my cue to leave," Natasha said as she grabbed her purse.

"Oh, you don't need to leave," Christine protested.

"It's okay, I have places to be anyway," she went into the kitchen and kissed Nadir hard on the lips. "Bye Nadir." She said with a wicked smile. "Nice meeting you Christine." And with that she left the apartment.

It was nearly midnight when Erik came home, expecting Christine to be in bed and Nadir to be out and about with whatever woman he had seduced, however there the both were in the living room, lights out and TV low, he was about to kill Nadir as thoughts of him touching Christine came flooding to his mind. Luckily as he approached the scene he saw they were cuddled on the couch innocently watching a scary movie.

A smirk emerged on his face as he took this opportunity to scare them to pieces, he needed a laugh after the long day he had. He crept down to be at level with the couch and where Christine's head lay against Nadir's shoulder and in a menacing whisper said, "What are you doing?"

Surely enough, the two on the couch jumped a foot in the air, Christine let out a scream as they turned to see Erik standing there laughing so hard he fell against the wall holding himself.

"Oh, bloody hell! Erik, what was is your problem?" Nadir yelled.

"Oh, come now, Nadir I was merely teasing. That might have been the most fun I've had all year." Erik said as he laughed.

"Well now I'm awake," Christine muttered. She had finally calmed down and was now extremely frustrated. "How was the rest of your evening, Erik?"

"Nothing out of the usual to report," he said not even looking at her. He began walking into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine. "May I suggest you getting some sleep? You have a rather early start and I need you to be as attentive as you can."

Nadir looked back at Christine, she had this sadness in her eyes, and it was as if Erik denied her a pony or something. He could not help but be suspicious of what was going on. Maybe there was more to what Erik had told him that morning. He was going to get to the bottom of this, if his name wasn't Nadir Kahn.

"I suppose you are right," Christine yawned. "I'm going to go pass out. See you in the morning."

And with that she retreated into her bedroom with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

The next morning Christine awoke at the same hour as before and hurried herself into the shower and dressed herself accordingly only to find Nadir alone in the kitchen, sleeping. She approached him rather quietly and gently kissed his forehead, "Good morning," she said softly.

Nadir mumbled for a second then turned to look up at her, "I wish I could wake up like this every morning. Christine, will you marry me?" then he put his head back down on the table with the intent of falling back asleep.

"And have you continue to be untrue to me?' Christine said with a mock dramatic air. "I would never accept your proposal." She laughed. "Oh Nadir, please go into your bed if you want to sleep.

"Only if you come with me," he gave her a wink.

"You're terrible!"

"I can't help it," he shrugged.

Christine went over to the coffee machine only to see a piece of paper on the counter that read:

_ Christine,_

_ I have decided that we shall go to the Opera House later in the afternoon than I had originally planned. I apologize for this. Please feel free to go back to bed or use the time to your advantage, seeing that we won't be back until late. I will talk to you about what is to happen today when I have risen. _

_ ~E_

"So what were you two up to all night that I don't have to work until later?"

And with out thought Nadir responded with the too honest answer, "Erik was spazzing over you two making out the other night when you got drunk and that he might have feelings for you…."

Christine's eyes widened, "What?" she said as she tried to remember the night at the club.

**LottePhan: wow I am sooo sorry for not updating in forever. But I've been really busy and writers block. But now I got a place I'm gunna go to with this so please be patient with me and I will try to update better than this. So read/review. Sorry if it sucks. I'm just goofing around. Thank you for being patient. **


	9. Chapter 9

Just before Nadir could respond to her, the door bell rang. Nadir, now alert as ever darted from the kitchen to the door to see charming smile of a dashing young man.

"Hello Nadir," Christine heard the man say from the kitchen. His voice wasn't musical like Erik's or seductive like Nadir's, but it intrigued her nonetheless.

"Raoul, what are you doing here?" Nadir said with confusion but yet he smiled and was happy to see the man who Christine assumed had been a friend.

"I just got back from Paris last night, may I come in?" he asked.

Nadir led the man into the living room where Christine first caught sight of him. He was handsome alright, but there was something about him, he had this familiar air about him that she couldn't put her finger on. Instead of staring at him like a freak she decided to return to her coffee and eavesdrop a little more.

"So what brings you by?" Nadir asked, lounging on the couch.

"I believe I still have some things that I left here that I wanted to get before it was really too late." He sighed. "How have you been, Nadir?"

"Fine, been working a lot."

"I haven't seen you in the opera house in a while,"

The conversation went on about business and reminiscing about old times. Christine became extremely curious as to why Nadir became very nervous when this man was in the apartment. From what she understood, he worked at the opera house, he used to live in her room and something had happened.

Christine became impatient; she wanted to return to her room, but in order to do that she would have to cross the living room. She decided to stop being so anti-social and awkward and do just that.

When she walked into the room with out a word, the man instantly acknowledged her presence with awe, "Wow, Nadir you really know how to pick them," he said aside to Nadir. "Good morning mademoiselle," he said as he rose to take her hand in his and place a chaste kiss on it.

"Okay, first of all, I am not one of Nadir's call girls," she said in a cold stern manner that made Raoul step back in fear. "I live here and I demand to be treated with respect in my house." She was honestly not taking anything this morning, with everything that had happened yesterday and now finding out that she has drunkenly kissed Erik were not what she needed on top of being hit on, for the umpteenth time by some suave handsome guy who thinks he can get whatever he wanted.

"Woah, relax tiger, I did not mean to insult you. It's just when a man sees a beautiful woman he tends to forget himself," Christine was un-amused by him even more so that the glare she was burning into his eyes made him rethink his approach. "I just came to get my things I had left here, assuming that you have taken my old room, did you happen to come across it."

Christine walked into her bedroom and into her closet where she boxed up the things that were initially lying around the room when she had arrived there. She carried out the first box to the living room where a cowering Raoul was waiting for her to smack him across the face.

"There are a few more boxes in my closet, but you should check if those are your things." She said.

"Thank you…ummmm…what did you say your name was?" he asked.

"I didn't," she remarked coldly. "My name is Christine, Christine Daae-"

"Oh my god," Raoul gasped interrupting her. She looked confused as he stood there with a huge smile on his face. "You probably don't remember me, I'm Raoul de Chagney, and we used to play together when we were younger."

Christine tilted her head to the side looking at this man who claim to know her, a rush of memories came flying into her mind as she tried to recall the summers down at the Jersey shore where her family would take holiday at the beach.

_It was her tenth birthday party; she was a summer baby so her birthdays were always filled with sun and fun. They were at her summer house at the Jersey shore and her friend Raoul was in attendance, he was two years older than she was, his hair was dirty blonde and he had eyes of piercing blue. She loved him, he was kind to her. They spent most of their time at the beach. But for her birthday he got her a beautiful red scarf, for when she returned to New York in the fall it would be cold and she could think of him. _

_They played on the beach, Christine clung to that scarf like it was a life line, but it was breezy that day and sure enough the wind picked up the scarf and carried it out into the sea. Heartbroken, Christine began to cry, then all of the sudden a dripping wet figure stood before her with the scarf in hand. Raoul, her childhood sweetheart had daringly run into the ocean to fetch her beloved scarf. She knew then that she loved him, and they shared their first kiss. _

_But when her mother died and she was sent off to boarding school, she feared that she would never see her friend ever again. But as fate would have it, he attended the boarding school for boys that her school had socials with. Raoul was popular with the girls but his attention lied with Christine. He was her first kiss, her first boyfriend, her first friend. Something must have happened, maybe he transferred or maybe they had a fight but when Christine went off to college, she lost him. Someone who she claimed to want to be with forever, disappeared and she didn't even realize it. _

And with that recognition she began to cry.

"Oh, Christine, don't cry," he said as he came to embrace her. She squeezed him back so tight that she had no intentions of letting him go.

"Raoul, how could this have happened?" she sobbed. "I'm so glad I found you again."

She took a step back and looked at him, taking in the tall, handsome, charming man he had turned into. Sure he had some, arrogance about him but that came from his outstanding confidence. "My God, you've changed so much you're way taller than me now."

"Like I said before, you are as beautiful as I remember you."

Meanwhile, Nadir sat and took in this whole scene, realizing the danger of what could and probably would happen.

"I'm sorry to break up the reunion, but Erik should be rising very soon…"

"Say no more, I am gone." Raoul laughed. "Here Christine, take my number we can go out some time, I have to go to rehearsals now but I'll let you know when I'm free. Again, it was great seeing you, little Lotte." He kissed her cheek.

Nadir closed the door on their exiting guest and turned to face Christine, "And how do you know him?" he demanded.

"We went to school together, we were rather close up until I went off college," Christine explained calmly.

"Well be careful with him, Christine." She gave him a look. "I know I am not one to say anything about how men treat women, but the difference between me and him is that I don't give false hope to women, they know it's about sex, and they are okay with it. But Raoul has had a track record of not respecting his fellow men amongst being quite a charmer."

Christine didn't want to accept that the arrogant, spoiled and unkind man that Nadir was describing was one in the same with her childhood sweetheart. And yet, she saw the way he treated her when he thought she was just some regular slut. But there was a softness, a sincerity he had when he realized who she was. There she was over thinking again…

"Nadir, how come everything concerning you and Erik is always some big, vague secret?" she asked.

"What do you mean," he said when as he approached the couch and sat down upon it, patting the seat next to him indicating for her to sit down, which she readily agreed to. "I was merely looking out for you, pet."

"It's not that, Nadir. It's that there are so many secrets and its not fair when you give hints that there is something going on, and then you won't elaborate. Don't think I haven't forgotten that you told me Erik and I kissed."

"Honestly Christine, this is not a conversation for you and me. You need to talk to Erik about it, and if you must mention the kiss to him please don't let him know I told you."

"Don't mention what to whom?" Erik's strong voice responded as he walked into the living room.


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks had passed and Erik's new opera was in its tech week and that meant long hours and overworked singers. Within those weeks Christine had never approached Erik about the kiss, mainly for she didn't really know what would be accomplished by bringing it up, and since nothing else had transpired between them beyond that night she let it go.

It was the Wednesday before the premier of the opera and Erik as well as Christine, Andre, Firmin, Phillipe, Nadir and Giry sat in the audience to watch as the cast performed the opening scene over and over again until Erik was fully satisfied; which was not looking likely.

"You have to be shitting me," Erik roared at the exhausted performers on the stage. "The show opens Friday night and this is the best you can do?"

Christine, sitting next to Erik with an iced coffee in one hand and a notebook in her lap concealing the cell phone she was using to text Raoul who was sitting in the wings cracking jokes about the whole mess.

When it came time to insult Carlotta's horrible acting and vocal technique Christine let out a laugh that wasn't meant to come out as loud as it did. Suddenly she felt heated stares coming from every direction. She looked up to see Erik's death stare, "Oh, so you think this is funny do you, Miss Daae?"

Christine felt all eyes on her as froze, stuttering in her seat, "I-I- I didn't mean-"

"And I suppose you can do it better can't you?" he questioned. "You know what? That's a marvelous idea, why don't you get up there and show Carlotta why I am not paying ameteurs to sing in my opera?

But before Christine could protest Erik had her by the wrist and was dragging her up on stage. Everyone looked petrified besides Carlotta who couldn't have been more amused.

"Mr. Destler, this is not necessary!" Giry cried and she made her way to the stage. "Leave the poor girl alone!"

"Stay out of this. This is my opera house and my opera, she will sing or she will be dismissed."

Christine cowered beneath him, he was raised to his full height and his anger was directed right at her. She was physically shaking but fought off the urge to break down into tears, she was a professional and she had to make her way through this.

"Please," she heard a familiar voice say. "Don't make her do this, it was my fault she was laughing I was texting her-"

"Would you like to be dismissed too, Chagny?" Raoul backed down immediately. Erik then turned to Mr. Reyer, the conductor, "Let's do the opening act with Ms. Daae, now shall we?"

The company immediately ran to their places as the orchestra started to play its first few notes. Having seen the same scene over and over again Christine already had it memorized but was still frozen in fear as the lights in the auditorium went dark and the spotlight was on her.

"What are you staring at like that? Are you a dear in the head lights? Go make your entrance, Ms. Daae!" Erik roared as he made his way off the stage so he could watch his personal assistant fail miserably.

As the overture started to play Christine stood off stage breathing deeply and trying to recall everything she had ever learned in school and in private lessons on vocal performance, she played it out in her mind, every note, every move and gesture and how effortless she had to make it look. She needed to prove Erik wrong, not that she wanted to be an opera singer anymore, but that he can't do this to his employees. She felt a light touch on her shoulder that brought her out of her concentration and made her jump, "Sorry! Oh Christine, this is so terrible!" came the sad voice of Meg Giry.

"Meg, it's fine, what Destler doesn't know is that I have been classically trained for the past ten years." She winked at Meg, _maybe some mock confidence will help._

"She's right Meg, we went to boarding school, and no one could sing like Christine from what I remember," said Raoul who approached them. "I am so sorry this is happening, this is all my fault. But look I brought you the libretto so you can look it over just incase." And with her he handed over the score and kissed Christine on the cheek. Christine made it very clear in their earlier encounters that she wasn't looking for much in a relationship and that if he were serious about pursuing her he would have to take it at a slow pace.

And with that she heard her cue and proceeded to enter, and then suddenly she opened her mouth and filled the auditorium with her voice, there were gasps heard everywhere but it did not distract Christine who was already lost in the music. She moved with such grace across the stage singing all alone until the rest of the ensemble were to join her. Everyone, picking up on her energy began to become less tired and irritated and suddenly started to sing with more emotion and began to dance less like robots. It was a colorful scene with all the townspeople dancing in the center of town and Christine singing in the middle conducting them as she shined ever so brightly in her regular work clothes.

Andre and Firmin had their mouths wide open at the sight of this. Everyone up there looked like they were having a good time and they all sounded amazing. This was the potential the opera had. Giry had tears in her eyes as she watched how her staging and dancing was no longer disgraceful.

The opening number finished and the cast and Christine held their final poses with huge smiles on every face. Then all at once the magic was gone, the lights went back on and the ensemble began turning towards each other gossiping and giggling about what just occurred.

Christine still standing center stage with a beaming smile on her face felt suddenly someone pulling on her arm and dragging her off stage. Still holding on to her arm Erik pulled her out of the theater and up the stairs down winding passages ways and fast as lightening it seemed. Light headed and out of breath Christine could barely utter a word let alone think of any words to say.

They finally reached Erik's office and Christine's heart sank; she knew what was going to come: he was going to throw her out on her ass for that disgusting display she gave on the stage only moments ago. Christine stood frozen and silent as Erik locked the door behind them. She wanted to just disappear as she waited for his wrath to come down hard upon her. Though when she looked back at him he standing directly in front of her, holding her tenderly in his arms and kissing her full on the mouth. She gasped against his open mouth and she realized what was happening. She found her herself pressing her body against him, standing on her tip- toes and wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing him back. A rush of emotions came rapidly at her as he lifted her and brought her down to the couch that sat directly adjacent to the door. Christine felt her self getting lost in the passion she didn't want him to stop kissing her. Never had she craved anyone as much as him to kiss her or touch her the way he was just at that moment. Then as suddenly as it began she opened her eyes to see him breathing heavily above her and looking at her in awe, "Where in the world have you been hiding?' he asked in a loss for breath. But before she could respond to him, Erik was standing and pulling her over to the piano where he sat down and began to play.

"Sing," he commanded as he played the introduction to one of the arias in his current opera.

Christine, still confused as to what was going on stood there trying to assess the situation. Her silence angered Erik and he slammed down on the keys, "SING, DAMN YOU! SING!"

Looking over his shoulder she began to sing meekly, at first then with a growing confidence as she once again got lost in the beauty of his music.

The world finally stopped spinning. The music was gone, and all that was left were two people in a room at a loss for words to say. Erik looked at Christine with mixture of amazement and confusion, never had he been so torn over someone's voice.

The silence was broken by a knock at the door. Both their heads shot towards the noise as they both heard the familiar accent of their friend Nadir, "Are you two okay?"

"Go away, Nadir!" Erik roared. "We are very busy."

Not taking Erik's warning Nadir let himself in, "Christine, that was absolutely incredible. I thought that first night when you played the piano was incredible this was even better. You are a star!" he said gushing over Christine who's face had turned red with modesty.

Erik rose and stared down Nadir, "You knew she had this talent the entire time?"

"Well, not the extent I know now, but yes I have heard her sing once before." He shrugged it off.

"Well it's true her voice is…_good_," he said as if Christine wasn't standing in the room with them. "But should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn but I figure she will be able to pass for Friday night."

"Erik, you don't mean?" the Persian said.

"Yes, please inform Carlotta that she will be bought out of this role and to thank her for her efforts but we are going in a different direction."

"Excuse me!" Christine finally blurted out. "But does anyone care for what I have to say about all of this?"

Both of the men looked at the frustrated and sad look upon her beautiful face. Her eyes beginning to become wet with tears.

"Oh, Christine don't become upset darling." Nadir cooed as he took her hand.

"If you don't mind, Nadir I need to have a word with Christine alone, please" Erik placed his hand on his shoulder.

Nadir looked into Christine's eyes reading that she was okay. The door closed behind him leaving Erik and Christine alone once again.

"How dare you do that to me? Put me up on that stage and try to humiliate me? How could you do that to me?" Christine began to cry.

"Christine, I-"

"No, listen to me for a minute. Being up on that stage was the first time in years I have felt so good, proving you wrong about me was the greatest satisfaction I have ever felt. But, I am not interested in performing."

This is when Erik began to laugh, slowly chuckling at first till it was a thunderous roar of laughter.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?" Christine asked with her hands on her hips and a spit of fire in her tone.

"My dearest one, you are too much." Erik exclaimed as he approached her. "Don't you see? It is fate that you sing my music. No one has ever sung it the way you do, and no one ever could. Now stop being ridiculous and lets get you rehearsed and ready for Friday night." He grabbed her arm and led her again to the piano. He sat her down beside him on the bench and stretched out the score. He looked at her saddened face as she kept her eyes on the ground, "Christine?" he said tenderly. This immediately struck her ear and made her look at his masked face. He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. Tears trickled from her eyes as a result and the urgency to kiss him back came tremendously as grabbed him by the waist. He broke the kiss and looked deeply into her eyes, "You can do this. I know you can, you already know the score now all you need to do is be the part. Can you do that?"

She looked at him his reassurance gave her the strength to say, "I'll try."

He pecked her on the lips, "That's all I ask of you. Now from the beginning of the aria then please, mademoiselle?"

**LottePhan:** wow sorry about abandoning the story for so long, there is absolutely no excuse! Well I hope this chapter was good enough and I fully intend on updating ASAP. Now that I have more of an idea of where this is going I think we can expect more updates anyways. Read/Review if you hate it don't bother mentioning it just leave. And again so sorry for making you guys wait.

And thank you for the wonderful response to the story.


End file.
